1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative frames useful to cover and disguise unfinished terminal portions, including door and window openings of fabricated wall constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice today, particularly in commercial buildings to construct walls and partitions that may be conveniently relocated with little disruption of occupant activity. These demountable walls are enhanced with reusable metal framing for door and window openings; however, such frames heretofore have involved complicated fabrication and assembly not possible with job-site tools and labor skills normally encountered in this field.
3. Object of the Invention
It would be desirable, and is therefore an important object of the invention, to provide easily installed, removable and reusable jamb assemblies, useful for door frames and the like in normal wall and partition constructions.
It would be additionally beneficial, and therefore another object of the invention, to provide a frame secured with fasteners that also serve as casing retainers, eliminating normal factory installed retaining devices.
It would be additionally beneficial, and is therefore another object of the invention, to provide a rigid corner alignment clip that may be field attached to the jambs without tools or fasteners.
It is a concomitant object of the invention to provide frames with jamb profiles configurated to disguise inconspicuously attached, flush casing covers.